gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxon-Evan Relationship
The Jaxon-Evan Relationship is the relationship between Jaxon Pierce and Evan Marx, this relationship is best known as Jevan. Overview This relationship is was more of an affair then a relationship and it started in Proud when Evan joined New Directions and revealed in voiceover that he had a crush on Jaxon. This crush became a big issue with Jaxon started dating James and a jealous Evan started lashing out at James. This was made worse when Evan dated India, who brought out the worst in Evan. After Evan dumped India and made a point to change himself for the better, Jaxon and Evan became close friends. That close friendship came to a point where it became soething much more when Jaxon and Evan drunkenly hooked up at a New Year's Eve party, almost destroying both Jaxon and Evan's respective relationships. They have since put it all in the past and remain friends. Episodes *In the second episode of the first season of the series, Proud, Evan Marx auditioned for New Directions and then revealed that he had a crush on Jaxon, although he was clearly falling for James Holland during the time. *In Two of Hearts, Evan was suddenly doing things in a stalkerish nature that made Jaxon more uncomfortable and distant from him. *In Invitationals, Evan became India Wilson's girlfriend, (although she was only using him to be popular) and she created a bad influence for Evan and made him become enemies with Jaxon and James. *In This is Halloween, Evan punched Jaxon in the face and caused drama and later on was suspended from McKinley. *In My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?, Evan returns from his suspension and decides that India has created a monster out of him and decides to break up with her. *During Don't Turn around, Evan reconciles with Jaxon after the incident and he also claims that if he had acted differently towards him, he would have given him a chance, he also admits that Evan is attractive, and Evan still continues to fall for Jaxon, but he tries to hide it for the sake of Jaxon and James' relationship together. *During The Most Magical Music on Earth, Evan begins dating Breezy Hollister, but he still had feelings for Jaxon. Jaxon and Evan later on become close friends with each other, connecting chemistry wise. *Later on, in The Power of Love, Jaxon and Evan both get drunk as they attend a New Year's Eve party. Evan suddenly kisses him, but Jaxon turns away. After a moment of trying to resist, Jaxon makes a move back on Evan and they both have sex. James walks in to find them naked together and it causes Jaxon and James' relationship to temporarily end, and also jeopardizes Evan and Breezy's relationship. *In Love Conquers All, Jaxon and Evan put the past behind them and have remained close friends with Jaxon. Songs Duets: *''Aftermath ''by Adam Lambert. (Ignorance) *''Pretty Vegas ''by INXS. (Vegas) *''Miss You Much ''by Janet Jackson. (Rhythm Nation) Sang Together (In A Group Number): *''Numb/Encore ''by Linkin Park. (New Divide) Related Songs: *''Unfaithful ''by Rihanna. (The Power Of Love) *''Love Conquers All ''by Deep Purple. (Love Conquers All) Category:Relationships